1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a construction for fastening parts to a concrete wall or slab and more particularly for an arrangement of anchors in a concrete wall or slab and a plurality of rods connected thereto.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In order to fasten parts of an assembly, for example pipes at a certain distance from a concrete wall or slab to said wall or slab, appropriate fastening parts are needed. A special problem is posed in this respect by the anchoring of the fastening elements in concrete itself. Anchoring with the aid of dowels is difficult in the case of steel reinforced concrete structural parts, due to the danger inherent with drilling into the reinforcement. A high expenditure of labor is required to safely avoid such damage.
In conventional operations the casting of anchors in the concrete at locations where they are subsequently needed requires very early planning. In spite of all the care taken, this does not always produce satisfactory results. The concrete anchors are often needed at a location other than that initially planned. Such difficulties have been eliminated in the prior art by means of a grid like distribution of numerous concrete anchors over a large surface.
The grid like distribution of concrete anchors as a function of the static load on a building wall is described in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 11 157. It is further known that concrete anchors can be installed in the reinforcement prior to the pouring of the concrete wall. This is described in British Patent Specification No. 10 80 793. Even though it is also known to fasten pipes with the aid of rod linkages anchored in the concrete wall, this arrangement does not utilize the standardizing effect of a predetermined grid. Without such a standardization, it is necessary to adapt the fastening elements in each individual case. This in general requires the high cost of intensive welding and cutting work at the site of installation.